


You'll Always Be Our Man

by jambastion



Series: The Sweet And The Sour [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: this fic is half me projecting on lemon cookie and half me wanting more citrus squad content *starts breakdancing* please enjoy. updates may be slow





	You'll Always Be Our Man

**Author's Note:**

> UHNGUGUUHH sorry this was so short! im gonna try to make longer chapters in the future. also warning he gets called by his deadname one (1) time so if u dont like that then read at ur own risk or dont read it

Lemon sighed to relieve his nerves. Which was an unfruitful attempt. He had been worrying about this all _day_.. What would the others think? Orange, Lime, Grapefruit, all three of them.. He didn't have a choice, though. All he had ever wanted from them was to be called by the right name- one that he, of course, hadn't told them about yet- and to be called a _boy_. For the longest time, he was almost entirely sure that they thought he just wanted to look.. edgy, with the short hair and clothes that never fit his form. Those few years ago, the lab had him wear dresses most of the time, and he hadn't minded it when he was younger, but soon before he left, it started to get to him; be it because he learned from the scientists that _"Boys don't wear dresses"_ and _"Girls should look nice"_ , or just the way it made him feel about his body. Lemon stretched and yawned his excess tension out. If he had put in the effort to ditch the feminine undergarment in favor of binding, and he had already put on his nicest t-shirt and jeans.. There was no way he could just back down now. So he breathed deep and stood up. He adjusted his short, blonde hair to look neat, and then, he walked out of his room.

 

Everyone was in the living room, chatting, eating, and watching a movie. Orange had asked Lemon to come out and do the same earlier, but he had told her he wasn't feeling too great (that was only a half-lie). He couldn't say he didn't feel a bit guilty for refusing her offer, as understanding as she was about it. Silently, he prepared himself for what he was going to say, mentally going over the lines he had been formulating for days now. _I'm ready_.

 

"Hey!" Orange greeted him with a smile, patting the open spot on the couch beside herself as if to say _"come on and sit with us!"_. Lemon smiled back meekly, obviously forced and only out of courtesy. "Hey," he greeted her back with mirrored words. "Can I, uh, talk to you guys about something?" He gulped. Every word made him increasingly anxious and afraid, but he needed to tell them. If they didn't accept him, then fine. Shit happens. If they did.. then he'd be the happiest man alive. There was nothing to lose, but everything to gain. He might as well fucking try. "It's.. nothing major, but, um.. It's something I've wanted to say for a while now. About.. myself. And how I am." Lemon spoke softly and meekly, staring down at the ground as he fidgeted with his cube. "Do you guys have the time for that right now? I.. I can wait if not. Just tell me if-"

Orange placed a finger to his lips to hush the beginning of his nervous ramblings, and she finally piped up. "We have the time." she reassured him. "Slow down, Yuzu. Just breathe. Collect yourself." Lime and Grapefruit looked at him with encouraging expressions, letting Orange do the talking for now. "Yeah, what she said! You know you can talk to us about anything, bro. Just calm down so you don't get all outta whack."

Grapefruit, not much of a talker in situations like this, gave Lemon a nod and a smile. "Go ahead." she said softly.

Despite being called by his birth name, it had no ill intent. He had that fact to reassure him. The term of endearment from Lime and the quiet affirmation from Grapefruit were all he needed to encourage himself. Taking Orange's advice, to just breathe, he began to brace himself. _I'm trans_. He repeated it to himself in his mind a couple times. _I'd like you guys to call me Lemon_. How was Orange going to feel about having a brother? Hopefully good.. He tried to push the negative thoughts from his mind. It was now or never. "I- I think I'm calm enough now." He placed his cube in one hand and stopped fidgeting so that he could look serious to them. _Just breathe_. He looked at the three as a whole, and his eyes became glossy with tears of anxiety that did not want to leave his eyes.

 

"I'm trans."


End file.
